fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Ellis Rodgers
Born on February 13, 2055, in Norfolk Virginia to Jessica and David Rodgers, young Michael learned just what it meant to be a servant of democracy. When he wasn’t playing on the beaches of Norfolk or committing shenanigans with his neighbourhood friends, he was learning about American military history. Parents Michael's parents both served their country in uniform and office, with his mother Jessica being an army shock trauma doctor during the invasion of Mexico and the resource wars. She went on to become an advisor to the surgeon general. His father David, despite having a Ph.D. in political science and a separate degree in foreign relations, served ten years in the United States Marine Corps in Force Reconnaissance, and he too would see action during the military intervention in Mexico and several other endeavors to protect American interests during the early years of the resource wars. He became a big name in the Force Recon community. He was on the road to joining his wife in an office in Washington, seeking to gain a position in the Department of Defence, but then the day of the Chinese invasion of Alaska came. Despite Michael and his mother pleading him not to, David picked up where he left off in Force Recon. 2nd Recon Battalion was the tip of the spear that prevented the Chinese from capturing the city of Juneau. David's phone calls and letters home describing the combat filled the now 13-year-old Michael with the drive to serve his country the way his father had been doing, but knew that he still had quite the wait. In 2070 however, David's streak of military accomplishments came to an abrupt end when a Chinese RPG inflicted leg injuries that doomed him only to move at moderate paces. Thus, he was discharged. His injuries did not stop him, as he would finally - after much urging from Michael’s mother - use his degrees in political science and foreign relations, as well as his military reputation, to get a job in the Department of Defence. By late 2071 he become a senior advisor to the chairman of the joint chiefs of staff. Enlisting February 13, 2072 couldn’t have come any sooner. On his birthday, Michael ran straight to the recruitment center and began the journey to follow in his father’s footsteps in the USMC. Michael proved himself more than capable of being a marine in boot camp at Parris Island, all the while doing whatever he could to ensure that his father’s influence didn’t give what he thought to be unfair opportunities once he went on to combat training. After completing the remainder of his training Michael was shipping off to the Anchorage frontline where he served for 6 months on his first tour, serving with 3rd battalion 1st Marine Division India Company, Rodgers endured his fair share of trials by fire. After his first tour ended Rodgers knew he didnt want to go to that frozen hell again but knew he could do more in the Marines so despite saying he wanted no string pulling from his father, begged him to help him enter screening for the United States Marine Corps special operations command. Michael proved that he was no daddy’s boy and through massive displays of physical strength was able to become one of MARSOC youngest critical skills operators, and would go on to serve two tours in the US counter-invasion of China. His time in China changed him in many ways, both positively and negatively. The stalemate that the campaign ground down to had taken a toll on him, but the support of his brothers in arms helped and by the later end of his second tour Rodgers had earned the rank of Sergeant. The best thing for him was when he met the love of his life, Yuma Lin - a beautiful Chinese girl who was 22 years old, just like him. They meet when Rodgers saved her from looters in US-occupied Shanghai. He knew it would be hard to break the news that he had fallen for a Chinese girl, but he promised her that he would make it work and bring her to the states when the war had ended. Armageddon As the war drew on for years. Michael's father proved himself a loyal public servant in the joint chiefs. He learned from a circle of high ranking government, military, and corporate personnel, that nuclear war was imminent, so he made sure his family was safe. While on leave in West Virginia on October 23, 2077, Michael heard the sirens. Going by the instructions his father wrote to him, he ran to Vault 76, and waited for the day the vault would open so he could rebuild his country and find his family. When the vault opened, and Rodgers received a holotape from the Overseer, detailing instructions left by his father as to how to proceed once Reclamation Day came. These instructions took him down a long journey, where he learned about the secret Government/Military cable known as The Enclave. When he reached the end of this journey, he discovered the secrets of the Whitespring bunker, and met those who followed a path similar to his. One of these people being the veteran General Theodore Autumn. In his time with the Enclave, Rodgers has rolled with a loyal 4 man squad, callsign Alpha 1: Lincoln Clay John Donovan Connor Aldridge Robert Marshall Category:Characters Category:Enclave